


Jitters

by mp3



Category: SHINee
Genre: confused/questioning key, it's eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mp3/pseuds/mp3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And suddenly his dream has been twisted and contorted and he finds himself unsure of what it is that he even wanted in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jitters

Key's not quite sure of when it started, this need to be better than anyone and everyone he could compare himself to. That's not what it had started as, right?

He had started as a young boy who wanted to sing. He wanted to sing and he wanted to dance and he wanted to be someone, damn it, and suddenly, Key isn't quite sure what he wants anymore.

It hasn't always been this way, but what's the fun in being consistent?


End file.
